Draco Malfoy's wedding
by HarryPotterfandom99
Summary: Err, Harry and Ginny get an invite to Malfoy's wedding which, doesn't go according to plan. Pairings : HP/GW HG/RW NL/LL DM/OC


**Draco Malfoy's wedding.**

Written out of boredom... and an urge to write a Harry Potter Fanfic

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter and his world, though I do own Mina. (You'll see)

 **Chapter One**

 **The Invite**

It was a pleasant summers day in Godrics Hollow and Harry Potter was sitting curled up on the sofa with his wife Ginny Potter. Suddenly a tapping noise interupted their thoughts. Ginny, who had almost fallen asleep jumped up and let a screech owl in carrying a large evelope. She felt a race of excitement when she turned the letter over and realised that the sender had called her Mrs Potter. She still couldn't believe she had married Harry, even though it had been almost a month ago now. She let the screech owl back out and sat down on the sofa. She gave the letter to her husband who studied it carefully. He frowned.

"What's wrong" asked Ginny, who was still feeling rather pleased. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Nothing much, only this letter is adressed to Ron and Hermione as well,"

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, "Who would send a letter to two people and give it to one?" She tried to frown but couldn't. "Someone who has had the pleasure of calling you Mrs G Potter and Hermione Mrs H Weasley." Harry added, sensing why his wife was smiling. Ginny decided to take charge of this situation. "Should we tell them?" she asked, not waiting for a reply and pondering whether to apparate or ring. She had mastered the telephone last week after Harry and Hermione spending a week trying to teach her and Ron. Ron hadn't quite got it yet and she expected Hermione had given him extra lessons. "Let's apparate," Harry nodded, as Ginny had suddenly gone into memory mode. "Oh,oh yes," Ginny startled remembering she was in charge. They both stood up and whisked away to Ron and Hermione's house.

Hermione was plastering wallpaper on her walls when the door bell rang. "Ron, get the door," she cried.

"Why," came a muffled reply from downstairs.

"Because I'm, well your nearer" she groaned.

The door bell rang again. "Oh, I'll get it," she ran downstairs and opened the door.

Ron was lazing on the sofa when he heard Hermione exclaim in suprise. He bolted to the door to find his sister and brother-in-law there. "Harry! Ginny! What are you guys doing here," he asked. They didn't reply. "Can we come in," Harry inclined his head to the door. "Oh, yeah. Do come in," Hermione gushed, worrying that her walls hadn't been decorated well enough for visitors. But deep down she knew that Harry and Ginny wouldn't mind. The two couples sat down on different sofa's and Ginny pulled out a letter. "Okay, well earlier an owl dropped us a letter - " She started but was interrupted by Ron, "Oh, that's, wait sorry carry on," he stammered having earned glaring looks from both his wife and sister. "Well, as I was saying," Ginny paused to glare at Ron (along with Hermione) again, "We got this letter adressed to _Mr H Potter and Mrs G Potter, the Grove, Godrics Hollow, West Sussex. Mr R Weasley and Mrs H Weasley, 14 Charnel road, Godrics Hollow, West Sussex."_ Hermione and Ron exchanged suprised glances. "Haven't you opened it yet," Hermione asked, suprised that Ginny would be able to keep her hands off something saying Mrs Potter. "No," Harry added, "Ginny wanted to but I thought we should open it together, seeing as it's adressed to all of us. So who wants to open it?"

"You should," Ron said and the others nodded, "Seeing as your name comes first." Ginny handed Harry the envelope and gingerly, he opened it. A scribbled note and piece of parchment fell out. Harry picked up the note first. He gave it a funny look and started reading it out loud.

 _'Potter, Weasley, Mudblood and Potter's girlfriend, I mean wife (Ginny grinned)_

 _Because your all idiots, I've decided to invite you to my wedding. Though beware you're not playing any roles and you're only invited because A: a certian someone insisted on it and B: Potter and Weasley might have saved my life before (Harry and Ron grinned but Hermione looked thouroughly annoyed with the whole letter)._

 _(My father'll kill me if he finds out I invited you so you've just come along, alright. Mind you he'll probably won't even be there. Even so you've just come along)_

 _Hope you can't come because, well a gazillion reasons but mainly because you witnessed Professor Moody do you-know-what to me (Ron laughed out loud),_

 _Draco Malfoy'_

Harry stopped reading and looked around the room. He exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione while Ginny looked like she was trying to take it all in. "Anyone else think that was weird, rude, anoying and - " Ginny was cut short by Ron who added "From an amazing bouncing ferret!" Everyone laughed. "But who's he marrying?" asked Hermione.

Ginny picked up the piece of parchment and read,

 _'You are invited to share the happy reunion of:_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _and_

 _Wilhemina Ivy Finch-Fletchley'_ She stopped to exchange glances with the trio, Mina Finch-Fletchley was Justin Finch-Fletchley's sister and a muggle born Ravenclaw in Ginny's year. Ginny shook herself and carried on.

 _'At Malfoy Manor, Wiltfordshire on 22nd December. The wedding starts at 3pm, the reception around 5 and the after party 7._

 _We will be very glad of your attendance'_ She ended it and added "Not"

"Wait," said Ron, "Why's Mina marrying Malfoy?" Harry and Hermione looked confused. But Ginny looked rather pleased at knowing something they didn't. "Didn't you see them kiss after the battle? They've been secretly dating since Dumbledore died!" she cried.

"Well, I don't really want to go but I guess we should if it's Mina's wedding assuming she's the somebody that insisted we come," Harry said. Hermione raised her eyebrows but nodded and Ginny said, "Mina doesn't have many friends so yeah, even though it's Malfoys wedding" Ron still looked a little uncertain. " Well, I get what Malfoy meant about his father not coming. Mina's muggle born, it must be true love for Malfoy to marry her. His parents won't like that," Ron stated.

"His father. His mother won't mind as much I don't think. She'll be glad he's 'found some happiness'," Harry muttered but loud enough for them to hear. "So are you coming Ron," Hermione raised aan eyebrow at him. "Guess so," Ron seethed. "Wait, this is next week," Ginny cried, "We need to get something to wear and a gift now!" Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed. "Calm down Gin." Harry soothed, "We can wear the outfits we wore for Neville and Luna's wedding and we can easily go and buy a gift now if you want to," Hermione stifled a giggle. Ginny sighed. "I suppose you're right. Now shall we get them something now? We might be able to do some Christmas shopping,"

And with that, the four friends put on their coats and headed out to...

"Hogsmede? Or Diagon Alley," Harry asked, as they walked down Hermione and Ron's path. "Definatly Hogsmede," Hermione said wisely as she knew Hogsmede was likely to be less busy. Ron and Ginny knew that Harry was relieved to not go to Diagon Alley as he was always bugged by reporters there.

 **Mina Finch-Fletchley is one of my 'characters sister' OC's.**

Thank you for reading the whole way through. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible (That might not be very soon, more like a month or two)


End file.
